Longing
by exiled.contessa
Summary: Drabble. Poems inspired by my dreams of vampire x human love.
1. Longing

**Longing**

I always knew I'd never see

The real you, the real us.

At night, I am haunted

By visions of what...might have been

Visions of what... I know I'll never know

Visions of a face I know I'll never see

Yes...you stalk my dreams

You wander through my thoughts as I try to sleep

In the middle of the night I awaken

With your name in my heart, on my lips,

Pounding through my head.

Like a curious child, I touched the flame

Just to see if it would burn me

Or offer me warmth and comfort

And, yes, my love, it burned...

But, in the way you haunt, me

I have the afterglow to keep me warm

I always knew, you'd never let me see your face

And what lies behind the mask

I always knew you were nothing but a vision

I always knew I'd never see the real you.

And still, I'm haunted by what we...by who you...might have been

If you had been real.


	2. Vampyre

**Vampyre**

Vicious is something I never was

And I almost lost myself in you.

Mesmerized by your wicked smile,

Penetrated by the blade of a seductive knife,

You saw all this and yet you let me bleed.

Rest inside me, I want you still.

Enter me, I freely give my consent.

Sleep inside me, stay awhile.

Sense the pain in my longing.

Utter ever so softly words that bring me peace.

Carefully, gently, extract your demonic knife.

Know this, my love, the longing returns when you leave.

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't post these poems for review - I'm posting them so that I can build up enough of a submission history on this site to become an official beta reader. I think I need a 6,000 word history...or some such nonsense. However, feel free to review!

If you're reading this and would like me to beta read for you, I can still do so via the document sharing feature on this site and or regular email attachments.

Additional note: I ONLY write nonfiction and poetry - but if I happen to share some of my story ideas here, please feel free to swipe them and use them to create your own masterpiece. All I ask is - if the idea is unique enough - please give me credit for the story idea.


	3. All that He is

**He is... **

Power. Strength and flesh.

He summoned me

and, of course, I came.

He speaks. I listen.

Entranced, held captive

By every word that drops from his lips.

Lost in waves of conversation...

We are the initial, and final,

Clasping of two souls.

I fall. He picks me up.

His hand guides me, steadies me.

He wills me to him

And instantly I am there.

I summoned him,

and quickly he came.

He embraces me and

my fears disappear.He has taught me.

and teaches me still.

He convinces me that I am strong,

That I am strong

With him or without him...because that's just how he is.

* * *

Author's Note:

Feel free to review; however, I didn't write nor post these poems for anyone to review. I posted them simply because I don't write stories - I write poetry - but, in order to be a beta reader on this site, I'm REQUIRED to submit SOMETHING…to the tune of, I think, 6,000 words (or some such nonsense).

While I seriously doubt I'll manage 6,000 words of poetry, I may, in time, decide to add ideas for stories that others are free to swipe from me and use to create their own masterpieces.

Please don't misunderstand me. I am completely open to your reviews.


	4. Sacred

**Sacred**

Sacred was his description

Of the bond we share

Something set apart, holy,

And not to be trampled on.

We are alone in the universe

We are alone amongst the stars

Trading secrets deep into the night

Warm, naked, and alone

We worship one another

Together we have found a new religion

One that requires no sacrifice.

Can such promises ever be kept?


	5. Once More from This Hell

**Once More from This Hell**

Selfless love, he promised and I believed.

Hatred arose in the midst of unrequited love.

Alone, abandoned, and finally scorned

Memories of him began to fade into nothing.

Eternity beckoned me toward heaven

Or hell.

Foolishly, again I trusted.

Again I gave my heart.

Undaunted, undisciplined, I followed.

Lured into hell

Cradled in the arms of a sarcastic fate

Robbed of my once cherished ignorance

Again standing alone, but wiser.

Praying to be lifted once more from this hell.


	6. From Dreams to Reality

**From Dreams to reality**

From the moment I met you

All I wanted was for you to love me

To want to be loved by me

To have you inside me

And for you to want to stay there

Wrapped up in my love

Inside me, with me, forever

And now,

All of my dreams

have come true...for someone else.

Ironic.


	7. Haunted Always

**Haunted Always**

In the daylight of an afternoon spent talking,

Amidst the shadows of a crowded theatre,

Your essence lingers in the air around me.

Memories of you cover me like fine mist.

The echoes of words spent on me; they haunt me,

Pulling me back to moments with you

Candles in darkness

Your lips on my skin

The safety we found...And I smile

knowing that

because you haunt me

I am never alone.


End file.
